1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a refrigeration or freezing cabinet having a corpus with an interior space which is configured for storing goods to be chilled or frozen, and also a door attached to the corpus so as to be pivotable about a vertical pivot axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In refrigerators or freezers of this kind it is often necessary, for reasons of user convenience, to illuminate the interior space in which the goods to be chilled or frozen are located, because the user is then better able to see where and what foods are located in the interior space. In conventional solutions, one or more lighting elements is/are often mounted, for this purpose, on the cabinet corpus in the region of one of the walls that delimit the interior space.